The present disclosure relates to a rotary engine.
Engine technology provides various tradeoffs between power density and fuel consumption. Gas turbine engine technology provides reasonably high power densities, but at relatively small sizes, fuel consumption is relatively high and efficiencies are relatively low. Small diesel piston engines have reasonable fuel consumption but may be relatively heavy with power densities typically below approximately 0.5 hp/lb while equivalently sized four-stroke engines have power densities typically below approximately 0.8 hp/lb. Two-stroke engines have greater power densities than comparably sized four-stroke engines, but have relatively higher fuel consumption.